from the start
by Mel-stratz
Summary: This story is about when Jane an Maura meet at a park in Boston in the summer, they form a great bond until they lose contact with each other for years until they suddenly work together
1. the meeting

I do not own these characters

this story starts in 1990 jane and maura are 12

This story is about when Jane an Maura meet at a park in Boston in the summer, they form a great bond until they lose contact with each other for years until they suddenly work together

* * *

From the start

It was a warm summer's day in Boston when the Rizzoli's arrived at the Boston national historical park,

Jane's pov:

Jane Rizzoli the eldest child of three went for a stroll around the park to keep away from her embarrassing family. She had been walking around for ten minutes when she saw a honey blonde sitting alone at a table reading a magazine that had BOSTON written on the front, Jane smirked at the site then decided she would look over.

Maura's pov:

Maura had been living in Boston for a while now but had been stuck inside, so today she decided she would go to the park so she could get some fresh air and read.

She had been reading for and hour at the park bench, she had been reading about the Boston so she could find more reasons to leave her house.

Jane's pov:

Jane walked over to the blonde and said "hey, um …. May I sit with you", Jane rubbed the back of her neck as she said this, the girl was startled by Janes voice, "oh um yes you may sit I don't mind" the blonde replied.

They sat there for a while in silence until Jane said

"So what ya reading?"

"Just some facts about Boston and some places I should go look at while im here" the blonde said as she looked at Jane for the first time

'Wow she's beautiful' Jane thought as her eyes locked on the blondes hazel eyes, Jane shook her head of the thought

"Well if u want I could show you instead, I've lived in Boston my whole life" Jane explained with a grin

"That would be wonderful but I you don't have to"

"Nonsense come on it'll be fun" the raven hair girl said as she stood back up and put her hand out for the girl

Maura just looked at it and nodded as she grabbed Janes hand and stood

"Imp Jane by the way, Jane Rizzoli "

"Nice to meet you Jane, Maura ... Maura isles"


	2. boston

**i dont own rizzoli and isles**

Chapter 2: Boston

Mauras pov:

I put my hand out for her to shake and Jane shook my hand, but when our hands touched I felt a spark I don't know if she felt it but I definitely did.

I smiled at her trying to cover up my little jump I did when she shook my hand, we looked at each other for a couple more seconds until Jane broke the silence.

"So where do u want to go first?"

"I... I didn't think of anything yet "

"Ok how about this, we go for a walk first then we go on those duck boats?" Jane said as she pointed at the lake with duck boats sitting at the bank of the river.

"Oh YES! I would love that I have never been on one of those before" I replied enthusiastically,

Jane chuckled at my reaction "ok then, of to get some food cause im starven! Then your tour will begin" she grinned at me then started walking of

'I love that smile she has and her laugh, wow! I could get use to it' Maura thought not noticing Jane walking away until her voice pulled her from thought,

"Are you coming or what?" Jane called over her shoulder

"Oh yes, so where are we going to eat?"

"My parents are here so we can get some food from them then we can go on the duck boats"

"Ok" I simply said.

* * *

Jane's pov:

As we walk towards the table my parents are 'I should warn her' Jane thought

"Um I should warn you my family is pretty crazy" I weakly smile at her

"It's ok Jane I think I can handle it" the blonde says confidently

"Ok but tell me if it gets too much ya know they are pretty crazy" I joked, Maura just smiled at me.

* * *

We walk to the table my family is at and I announce we are there,

"Hey ma" I say "meet my friend Maura "I turn to Maura gab her arm lightly and pull her forward "she's new to town imma going to show here around"

"hi nice to meet you Maura, and Janie no you can't were leaving in an hour to go she your aunt and uncle remember" Mrs Rizzoli looks at Maura and Jane then starts to pull out all the food for lunch.

My face dropped and I look at Maura and she looks sad, I give her a look that says 'im sorry' but then I think of something that we could do instead

"Well then no time to eat then Maura let's go "I say as her face brightens up and I grab her hand and we walk towards the duck boats.

* * *

**hey guys i have had some people complain about my writing and i apologize, it's just the way i write but ill make sure to fix it up a bit more .**

**other than that i hope your enjoying this story **


	3. duck boats

**I don't own Rizzoli and isles **

**im sorry this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy and please review**

* * *

Jane's pov:

As we walk towards the boats I look at Maura, she has the biggest toothy grin I have ever seen,

"Don't look too excited" I joke as I chuckle

"Why shouldn't I be excited? This is the first time I have had a chance to do something fun"

"Well get used to it cause im always up for fun" I wink at her and I stop walking as we have walked to the man that rents out the duck boats.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" the man said, he was a young adult around 20-25 he had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, he wore a red sox tee and some board shorts and flip flops.

"Yea, my friend here hasn't EVER been on one of these" I point to the floating device "and I was hoping I could help her out with that" I give a Rizzoli grin and he turns to get the duck boat ready,

"ok have fun you to" he smiles and walks off, I turn and step on to the small boat then turn to Maura who is studying the device with curiosity.

"Well you coming or what?" she looks into my eyes and smiles and takes her shoes of 'how can she wear heels I'll never know' I think to myself , I shake my head of the thought and ask "you need help getting in?" the blonde looks up again and smiles at me weakly,

"Ah yes that would be helpful, thank you" I put my hand out and she takes hold of it 'oh god their soft' I think, Maura places her foot on the boat, pull at her hand slightly and she hopes on with our fall.

* * *

The two had been riding and sitting for half an hour having fun, chatting and getting to know each other. Jane learnt that Maura has a tortoise and is now going to the same school as Jane, and has been all around the world with her mother and father. Maura learnt that Jane likes to play sports and is a very funny person, the two hadn't laughed as much as they did in that time they were together.

Now it was time for Jane to go and they both were sad that there time had ended,

"So I guess I'll see you at school then?" Jane asks as they walk back to her family's car,

"Yes we will bye Jane" Maura smiles and puts her hand out for a hand shake, Jane stares at it and says

"put that away" Maura frowns and puts her hand down, then Jane pulls her into a hug " I'll see you at school, bye Maura" Jane walks over to the car with a grin on her face leaving Maura standing there shocked to the contact Jane had given her, She straiten ups and turns around.

"I can't wait till school" Maura says as she walks away with a big smile.

* * *

**Hope you all are enjoying the story **

**Next chapter will start them at school.**


End file.
